Individual section (I.S.) glassware forming machines such as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,119, comprise a plurality of sections arranged in side-by-side relationship. Each such section in and of itself comprises a forming machine for converting a molten glob of glass at first into a parison and then into a finally shaped article of glassware. That is, each such section includes at least one parison mold, where parisons are formed either by pressing or blowing, and at least one final shaping blow mold wherein the parisons are blown into the final shape of the desired article of glassware. In the conventional I.S. machine, the parison mold is inverted, and transfer mechanism including a neck ring structure engages the inverted parison and swings it through an arc into an upright position in the blow mold for final shaping.
Production efficiency and economy dictate that the individual sections of the machine be operated in timed relationship with each other so that the sections will produce the final articles of glassware in sequence, section after section. The same considerations dictate the use of a single feeder structure which feeds the molten gobs of glass to the parison molds in sequence, section after section. With this arrangement, the finished articles of glassware are placed on a common take-away conveyor section after section so that a substantially continuous line or continuous lines of glassware move along the conveyor, generally to a lehr for annealing.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an I.S. type glassware forming machine wherein each individual section thereof is constructed and arranged: -- to provide for an intermediate forming of a parison at a station between the parison mold and the final blow mold; to eliminate the need for an inverting transfer mechanism; and to make either narrow neck or wide mouth glassware of either light weight or heavy construction (that is, thin-wall or thick-wall ware) at high speed.